1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproduction protection method, and a data reproduction apparatus for implementing such a protection method, whereby reproduction of a signal represented by digital data such as a recorded digital video signal can be selectively restricted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the following, the term “data medium” is to be understood as applying to any type of data recording medium such as recording disks or tapes, etc., in which case playback data derived from the recording medium may be the object of reproduction protection. The reproduction protection may serve to selectively restrict viewing, hearing or copying of the data.
In the prior art, various types of reproduction protection methods have been applied in fields such as CATV (cable television) and satellite television broadcasting. One method is to execute scrambling processing of transmitted video and audio data, and to insert a copyright code into the data, for thereby diving the data into portions which can be freely reproduced and portions for which a fee must be paid in order to reproduce the data. When a program for which payment of a fee is necessary is received by a receiving apparatus, the program can be unscrambled and reproduced only if specified payment conditions are satisfied.
In the case of recorded media, one method of reproduction protection which is applicable to the DAT (digital audio tape recorder) recording system is the SCMS (serial copy management system). With that method, the playback DAT signal from a DAT playback apparatus has a main ID (identification) number which includes a copy inhibit code, whereby a single [copy enable-copy inhibit] sequence is ensured, so that a user can only make a single copy of a pre-recorded digital audio tape.
However with such prior art methods of reproduction protection there are only two control possibilities, i.e. reproduction is made either possible or impossible. It has not been possible hitherto to provide a gradually varying degree of restriction of reproduction of a signal conveyed by a data medium. Thus, such a reproduction protection method can only be used for a single purpose. e.g. for management of payment fees, or for copyright protection. Moreover with such a prior art reproduction protection method, since the data which are to be protected exist in a recording medium prior to being reproduced, it has not been possible to provide a varying degree of limitation of reproduction capability in accordance with some condition of the reproduction apparatus. Thus in some cases, the degree of protection may be excessively severe, or excessively lax, so that it is difficult to achieve an effective degree of protection. For example, certain types of scenes recorded on a video tape may be permitted to be viewed in a certain country, such as the U.S.A., but may not be permissible in other countries, it would be thus advantageous to ensure that when that video tape is played on a reproduction apparatus which is sold to the public in such other countries, reproduction protection is automatically applied such that the aforementioned scenes will not be reproduced, or will not be clearly reproduced. However in the prior art, such a feature has not been possible.